A Working Weekend
by TeamNewTricks
Summary: How will the UCOS team cope when they have to go on a weekend Conference to Birmingham?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc.**

* * *

'Oh Jack get a move on will you? We haven't got all day?' Sandra yelled towards Jack's open front door as she stood waiting at the boot of her car.

'I'm not as young as I used to be Sandra.' Jack emerged from his house with his weekend bag and hauled it into Sandra's car. 'Anyway why do we have to go to this bleeding conference?'

'Cause Strickland says so' Sandra slammed her car boot down showing she also felt cross about having to have a weekend away with work.

'Alright Jack?' Gerry and Brian were squeezed into the back of the car.

'You two look cosy', Jack sniggered as he got in the front passenger seat.

'Don't start, its bad enough that we've got to go to bloody Birmingham for this bloody conference thing, but oh no they won't pay for train tickets for us will they, no, we have to drive.'

'Oi, what's wrong with my driving?' Sandra exclaimed as she passed Jack her handbag and slid into the driver's seat.

'I'm not complaining about your driving Sandra'.

'Well then just shut the hell up. I know none of us want to go to this thing but we have to. Okay?' She turned around in her seat so she could face all three of her boys, but especially Gerry. She knew he would be a pain on this trip given half the chance.

'Yes guv,' They all replied in unison.

'Right then lets get on with it. Shall I put the radio on?'

'Oh yes please guv' Gerry rubbed his hands together.

'Have you thought this through Sandra?' Gerry was getting far too excited for Brian's liking.

'Ah true, you're not going to start singing again are you? I could really do without that.'

'I think we could all do without that', Jack admitted. He knew he was getting far too old for this type police event. Although he lived for UCOS his weekend was the only chance he got to actually sit down and relax.

'What's wrong with my singing?' Gerry scrunched his face attempting to look confused and hurt, but he couldn't help but smile slightly.

The sarcasm in Sandra's voice was evident, 'Oh, absolutely nothing Gerry. But if you start to sing, you can walk the rest of the way.'

'Huh! You just don't appreciate true musical talent.'

'I'm sure I would when I heard some.' Sandra couldn't help but laugh slightly, with only Jack noticing this. Gerry folded his arms and pretended to sulk. 'Oh and one other thing,' Sandra continued looking at Gerry in her rear view mirror as she pulled away, 'If you moan one more time in this entire car trip, I'll volunteer you to hold a workshop tomorrow, Strickland was desperate for volunteers.'

Gerry rolled his eyes and stared at Brian who was laughing. He would have made some wisecrack comment but the fear of it being misinterpreted for moaning was too great. He knew Sandra was one woman who always kept her promises.

* * *

**_Hope you are enjoying this. _**

**_Team_NewTricks_**

**_:)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer as before

* * *

Brian, Gerry and Jack waited by the entrance to the hotel while Sandra parked the car. Scattered around them was their luggage, considering they were only there for one weekend, there seemed to be a lot of bags.

'How much bloody stuff did she bring?' Gerry scowled pointing to the bags.

'You of all people know what women are like Gerry.'

'Yeah yeah, ah there she is.' Gerry stepped over the pile of bags surrounding him and towards Sandra. 'You planning on staying here for a month or something?'

Sandra gave Gerry one of her sarcastic smiles. 'Have you forgotten my threat about moaning?' Gerry held his hands above his head in mock defeat. 'Come on let's go and check in, you're making the place look untidy.'

They team walked along the long corridor towards their rooms. It was lined with soft cream carpet and for some reason smelt of expensive perfume, details which only Sandra noticed of course, after all it had been a long time since she had spent a weekend at a posh hotel.

'Ah this is my room' Jack stopped next to door 103 and dropped his bag.

'And this is mine, ooh next door!' Brian was far too excited.

'Well where's ours then?' Gerry starred at his key card, 'How come we're not next to them?'

'I don't know, come on Gerry lets keep going.' Sandra hauled her bags back up onto her arms and nudged one into Gerry's back.

'Watch it.'

'Oh and what you gonna do about? Get a move on.'

Gerry and Sandra carried on walking along the corridor leaving Jack and Brian looking amused at their bickering.

'They're like a married couple.' Jack opened his door, 'See you in a bit Brian'.

Gerry and Sandra had gone up one more floor before they reached their rooms.

'So they're next door to each other down there, and we're next door up here. This makes no bleeding sense.'

'If it bothers you that much Gerry go and ask them to change it, but why does it matter?'

'Nah I suppose not just odd that's all. Anyway, we're neighbours now gov!' Gerry rubbed his hands together and stepped closer to Sandra.

'Oh joy.' Sandra rolled her eyes and pulled out her key card, 'I'm going to get showered and changed'

'Ooh want a hand?' Gerry interrupted.

Sandra chose to ignore that remark, 'Then I'll meet you downstairs, ok?'

'Yeah fine, worth a try hey? And at least I wasn't moaning.'

'I'm not sure which Gerry I'd rather have.' Sandra walked into her room leaving Gerry in the corridor, 'See you in a couple of hours.'

* * *

_**Hope you are still enjoying this :)**_

_** Team_NewTricks**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer as before

* * *

'Good afternoon boys' Strickland approached Gerry, Brian and Jack who were all gathered in the hotel lobby. 'Where's Sandra?'

'She's probably still getting ready knowing 'er. Typical woman.' Gerry couldn't help but hear Sandra turn the music channel on when she had gotten into her room and proceed to sing along as she got into the shower. He loved that side of Sandra, the relaxed one that didn't always revolve around work.

'She is still your boss you know Gerry, a little respect goes a long way.' Strickland pointed out very sternly. It was like he didn't even understand how the UCOS team operated sometimes. Considering he'd been in charge for nearly 8 years now, he didn't seem to recognise that of course he bloody respected Sandra, and the feeling was mutual, no matter how many times they threatened to kill one another.

'I think you'll find sir, that I...' Gerry was interrupted by the presence of Sandra who had just entered the lobby from behind the three boys.

'You're not moaning are you Gerry?'

'No. I was just...'

'Just what, arguing?' Sandra smiled at Gerry as he gave in and stopped. He would have loved to continue explaining to Strickland though, just to make him see why they work so well together.

Strickland turned his attention onto Sandra. 'You all ready for this conference then?'

'Yes certainly. We all are, aren't we boys?' She glared at the three of them.

They all moaned in unison, 'Yes.'

'Right then.' Strickland clasped his hands together, 'Shall we make our way through then?'

'Yes of course.' Sandra replied sounding less enthusiastic than she had hoped for.

The five of them joined on the end of a crowd of police officers who were attending today's conference.

'How many of these bleeding things do we 'ave to go to?' Gerry whispered to Sandra as they walked down the corridor, almost forgetting that Strickland was behind them.

'Oh about four, but if you behave really well then I'll persuade them to let you into a few more, just as a treat.' Her smile was sickly sweet as Gerry just chuckled gently.

'Oh, then I better be really naughty hadn't I?'

'Well it is your speciality Gerry!'

'Oi' Gerry mocked offence as they entered through the large mahogany door into the designated room.

Strickland couldn't quite hear what Gerry and Sandra were talking about, but he could tell that they were laughing. He never knew quite how they managed to get on; they always seemed to be arguing, but yet they were always joking with each other as well.

'Sir. Sir?' Sandra's voice disturbed Strickland from his thoughts.

'Oh sorry, miles away.'

'Does it matter where we sit?'

'No, no, go wherever you want. Although the closer you are to the front the better you'll be able to hear the speeches.'

'Ok thank you sir.' Strickland carried on waking down the centre steps as the team took their seats about 5 rows from the front.

'You mean the better it'll look to all his poncy friends.'

'Shut up Gerry.'

'Only cause its true.'

***  
The conference had lasted about 2 1/2 hours and Jack and Brian had almost fallen asleep. Sandra had to get Gerry to keep poking them as she was sat on the end of the aisle.

'When they serving dinner then?' Gerry finally looked awake.

'Do you think of anything other than food?' Brian asked as they walked to the lift towards their rooms.

'Occasionally.'

'Oh yeah only when someone of the female variety with blonde hair and a nice figure walks past.' Sandra butted in.

'Well in that case I'd never get anything done when I was in the same room as you.'

There was an echo of 'oohhs' from Jack and Brian.

'I don't know whether to take that as a complement.'

'I would!' Jack commented whilst he and Brian giggle slightly.

'Well I'm going to get changed for dinner; I'll meet you boys downstairs at 7.'

Gerry and Sandra left Jack and Gerry as they went up another floor to their rooms.  
'So shall I knock on your door just before 7 then?'

'Why?' Sandra asked confused.

'To escort you down to dinner of course.'

'Oh! Oh go on thank you Gerry. See you just before 7 then.'

***  
The hour or so spent getting ready seemed to fly by for all of them. Jack had a nap, Brian phoned Esther, Gerry phoned his daughters and Sandra spent ages trying to choose an outfit.

Sandra was just putting her scarlet lipstick on when she heard a knock at her door. 'Ooh he's on time,' she thought to herself, 'makes a change.'

'Hello.'

'Your date has arrived Sandra.' Gerry looked proud of himself as he stood there in his best suit and tie, which was for once not ridiculous.

'Oh really where is he then?' She laughed as she picked up her key card.

His eyes glanced over Sandra's dress. It came just above the knee showing off her slender legs and the red satin fabric moved steadily in the draft that swept along the corridor. 'You look stunning.'

'Oh thank you Gerry.' Sandra closed the door and placed her key card in her black silk clutch bag. 'Nice to see you do actually own a normal and sensible tie.'

'You're lucky I'm so understanding, I could easily be offended by that.'

'Lucky? Yeah I sure am.' She retorted sarcastically. 'Come on then, if you're meant to be my date then we might as well do this properly.' Sandra gestured for him to hold out his arm and placed her own around it, before they both walked down to the restaurant.

* * *

Hope you are all still enjoying this. Sorry it is taking me a long time to upload.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer ****as before. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Sandra sat on the edge of her hotel bed brushing the hairspray out of her hair thinking about that evening. Everything had gone well considering the potential for it to be a complete disaster. After all it was a combination of Gerry, Jack & Brian accompanied by Strickland, in a room surrounded by hundreds of police officers, there was every chance that something could have gone wrong.

Thinking back on it she had actually had a lovely evening with them all, but it had probably been down to the amount of alcohol she had consumed.

And Sandra wasn't the only one.

"I'm gonna have such a headache in the morning" Gerry thought to himself while he got in the shower. He too had had rather too much to drink.

Despite that he'd wanted to slap Strickland for being all 'friendly' with Sandra, he'd too had quite a good evening. He knew that Strickland fancied her, it was obvious, but it was also obvious that she wasn't interested.

With a combination of too much alcohol and a certain Detective Superintendent on his mind, Gerry slipped as he got out of the shower. He just led there, not moving on the bathroom floor.

Sandra turned the bathroom lights off so only the soft glow of the side lamp guided her back to her bed. Dressed in her nighty and fully ready for a good nights sleep she climbed into her bed. She snuggled herself into her pillow, wishing that it was a man that she was cuddling not a pillow.

She couldn't quite work out whether the banging noise she could hear was at her door or in her head.

To satisfy her curiosity she got up and looked through the peephole in her door.

"Oh great what's he doing here" she whispered to herself as she took the chain off the door and opened it.

"Gerry do you know what time it is?"

Gerry didn't respond to Sandra's annoyed tone, but he just stared right through her.

"Gerry, I know you are drunk, but are you listening to me?" Sandra looked a bit worried now. "Gerry?" She placed her hand on his arm.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Gerry you're heads bleeding." She pulled his head forward and touched the back of his hair.

"Oh yeah I fell getting out of the shower."

"Oh very clever, you should be more careful at your age."

"Yeah yeah. Is it really that bad?" he stroked the back of his head and felt the blood there.

"Yes it is Gerry, come on we have to get you to hospital."

"Well we have had far too much to drink, you can't drive."

"Well I'll get us a taxi, you've got to get it looked at." She pulled Gerry into her room and sat him down on the bed. Luckily he had remembered to get dressed before knocking on her door. "Let me just get dressed Gerry, then we'll go to the hospital."

Despite the concussion that seemed to be setting in, he couldn't quite believe that Sandra was letting him sit in the same room as her while getting dressed.

"Come on then Gerry, let's get a move on." She slammed the door behind them as she took his arm and guided him down the corridor.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed this.**_

_**Ellie :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Well Gerry you certainly made this weekend more interesting" Sandra kept had hold of Gerry's arm as she led him back to his room. The hospital checked him over but just told them it was mild concussion and he'd be fine soon enough.

"I'm glad my pain entertained you." he commented sarcastically.

"Oh what did I tell you about moaning Gerry?" Sandra took Gerry's key card out of his back pocket and unlocked the door for him. "Come on, sit down," she guided him over to the bed and sat down on the end of it. "Look you need to lie down and get some rest, we can't have you skiving off tomorrow now can we?"

"Not even a head injury gets me off work does it?"

"I'm afraid not!" Sandra got up and pulled the covers down on his bed a little . "Come on, get into bed and get some sleep."

A combination of being too tired and still concussed Gerry got into his bed fully clothed.

"There you go, now get some sleep. And don't forget to wake me up if you need anything ok?" Sandra kneeled down at the side of Gerry's bed and put her hand over his. She rose up slightly and placed a kiss on Gerry's forehead.

He felt her lips linger over his forehead. "Thank you Sandra" he whispered gently.

She stared down into Gerry's eyes and captured an image of her colleague and friend that she'd never seen before, one that was in need of help. Gerry didn't want to be the one to say anything, but Sandra had been staring at him for too long now and he wondered if there was actually something wrong with him that she wasn't telling him.

His left hand was still under Sandra's so using his free hand he stroked her cheek. She flinched slightly but with his concussion he really didn't notice.

She couldn't blame her next actions on a head injury, just too much wine. She leant further forward and brushed Gerry's lips with her own. She pulled back gently and studied his face. She thought he would look shocked, but then again he wasn't all there right now was he? The tingling that she had felt just a moment ago was taking over her, and she suddenly pushed her lips passionately back down on Gerry's.

Gerry really thought he was dreaming now, he was actually kissing his Gov, his Sandra.

She pulled away slowly after several minutes and rose completely to her feet. "Well" she paused looking terribly flushed "I think I better let you get some sleep hadn't I? Night Gerry."

With that she walked out of his room and straight into her own. She knew she would regret that kiss in the morning, but it had just felt so right at the time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer as before. Sorry about the huge delay in updating. I hope you are still enjoying this.**

* * *

Sandra woke early the next morning, not that she had actually slept that well in the first place. She would have normally woken up with a hangover considering the amount she had drunk last night, but the constant images of her actions last night had definitely sobered her up. They only had one more day left and then they would be leaving; however she wasn't sure that that was necessarily a good thing. At least while they were still away they were surrounded by everyone so they didn't have a chance to let things get awkward, but once they got home...well...Sandra didn't want to think about that.

Sandra was fully aware that their first seminar of the day was due to start in 20 minutes and that she hadn't had breakfast yet, so she found a brunch bar that had been squished at the bottom of her handbag. Sandra was also fully aware that Gerry should be waiting outside for her shortly so they could walk down together, what on earth was she going to say to him?

Sandra didn't really have much time to think about this though as soon there was a knock at her door.

"Gerry." Sandra was trying her hardest to act normal, "Looking better than last night." She commented, trying to avoid mentioning her careless actions.

"Yeah I do feel a lot better, although I've got a bit of a headache." Gerry was all too aware of Sandra's nerves; he knew that she wouldn't want to mention it, and he was certain that he wasn't. He cared about Sandra too much to spoil it by bringing up their silly mistake.

"Come on then," Sandra picked up her bag and headed out the door with Gerry, both trying to think of some normal conversation.

The day had gone really slowly for all of the team, so they were all looking forward to a drink in the posh bar afterwards.

"Sandra. Guys!" Strickland shouted after the team as they walked down the corridor towards the bar.

"Sir?", Sandra span on her heels to face her boss.

"I was going to take you all out for dinner. Do you fancy it?"

Sandra turned round again to face her boys, none of them looked enthused by the idea but for the sake of being polite "Yes of course sir, we'd love to," came the reply.

The whole evening was entirely awkward, and not just for the reason Sandra and Gerry had expected. The team were always uncomfortable around their boss, they never quite felt like they could relax properly, which had after all been the main goal for the evening. Gerry and Sandra were convinced that someone would notice that something was wrong with them as they kept trying to avoid each other's eye. But Brian and Jack were too busy trying to keep Strickland off their backs to notice.

To accompany an extremely slow and boring day was a slow and boring evening. So when they had finally finished the meal, they couldn't wait to disperse to their rooms.

Sandra had parted with Gerry in the corridor, saying nothing more than "Night" and "Make sure you pack everything". It was so unlike them, they seemed to have lost their banter. That was what scared Sandra the most.

And that was when she decided she had to do something about that. She couldn't lose her closest friend to one silly mistake.

* * *

**Hope this is still ok. Please let me know. Thank you!**

**Team_NewTricks**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer as before. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've just started university! Enjoy!

* * *

Sandra knocked on the door and waited for a reply. And she kept waiting, and knocking, and waiting again. Until she finally gave in and yelled.

"GERRY WILL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

Eventually the door opened and the man facing her wasn't looking exactly like she had pictured. She knew he was tired, they all were especially after that meal with Strickland, but he looked dazed, like he was about to fall over.

"Sorry Sandra," he struggled to get his words out, "I must have fallen asleep."

She could see his eyes were bloodshot, any other time she would have thought he'd been drinking, but she knew him better than that by now; too well in fact for her liking, but she had realised that was something she was going to have to face up to.

"Gerry, I need to talk to you about..." She trailed off and looked at the floor trying to think of the right words. "I..um...look Gerry, you and me..we..." She eventually stopped and looked up at her colleague and noticed that he seemed to be staring straight through her. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry Sandra, I don't think I feel too well."

"You don't look it. Come on". She gently squeezed past Gerry who wasn't really making any attempt to move out of the way, brushing her chest up against his as she entered the room. This told Sandra everything she needed to know; if he didn't flinch at that then he was really ill.

Sandra took Gerry's arm and sat him on the bed.

"Look I think you need to lie down, I think you've still got concussion." Gerry just nodded and started to take off his shoes before lying back on his bed.

It wasn't long before Gerry was fast asleep again, with not much waking him up. Even when Sandra moved the duvet beneath him so she could tuck him in properly. And not even when Sandra got in beside him, under the duvet, did he notice. Sandra decided that she wasn't going to leave him on his own tonight, she didn't want to risk something bad happening to the person she cared about the most. That thought in itself was a breakthrough for Sandra; she had finally admitted that she cared for him, she just wished she'd actually had the chance to tell him.

It hadn't been long before Sandra had fallen asleep as well. She found this strange too; normally she found it difficult to sleep, but having Gerry by her side seemed to make it easier.

Sandra woke up in the middle of the night as she was a little warm. She tried pulling back the covers but it didn't help. So instead she decided to take her trousers and top off. She was sure Gerry wouldn't notice, he was still dead to the world. She got back into bed and stared over at Gerry. There was sweat forming on his brow, she knew that he must be boiling too, but was too fast asleep to notice. She lifted up the duvet a little and slid closer to Gerry. She began unbuttoning his shirt so that he would be cooler; she decided it was probably best to leave his trousers on. She felt the warmth of his skin as she pulled back the material from his chest to let the cool air get to him. As she lay back down she fought the urge to snuggle up next to him. To be pressed into his side. To be somewhere she felt safe. This time it was more difficult to get back to sleep.

Sandra had finally managed to get to sleep that night, although it had taken her a while. When she woke she realised why she had suddenly been able to sleep. She was curled up into Gerry with her head resting on his chest, and her arm draped over his stomach. But what made Sandra feel slightly better about waking up like this was that Gerry's arms were tightly around her body. Sandra didn't feel quite like she had taken advantage of a semi-conscious man anymore, even if nothing did happen, because he obviously wanted to be close to her too.

"This time," Sandra whispered to herself, "This time you have to tell him." She placed her head back down on Gerry's chest and fell asleep again, gripping Gerry's waist tighter than before.

* * *

**Hope you're still enjoying this. Will try and update quicker than last time!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer as before. Well this is the last chapter everyone, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sun was now peaking brightly through the curtains threatening to blind Gerry as he slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't really remember what had happened last night; all he knew was that he'd had the best nights sleep in a long time. As he finally woke properly he suddenly felt a weight on his chest.

"Oh my God. What have I done?" Gerry spoke quietly, trying not to wake the beautiful lady sleeping on his chest. He started to panic, worried that he'd taken advantage of Sandra and done something stupid like he normally ended up doing. But then he realised that his trousers were still on. So was his shirt; well as much as it could be considering Sandra's hand was buried underneath it. He looked down at his Guv, laying there, in his bed, encased in his arms. It was the most natural thing ever and he felt like he could just lay there forever. He looked over at the beside clock.

"Oh s**t". He shouted a little to loudly as he realised it was 9.30am, and they were meant to be leaving just after 10. He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed at; having to rush around packing and miss out on breakfast, or not being able to just lay there and watch Sandra sleep; she was so peaceful and it was a beauty that he'd never had the chance to see in Sandra before. One where she was totally at ease and relaxed and without any make-up on. He never understood why she would hide that beautiful skin under a load of chemicals.

Gerry felt Sandra stir in his arms as she woke.

"Morning." Gerry whispered down in Sandra's ear.

She smiled up at him, "morning Gerry, how's your head?" She was determined not to let this situation be awkward.

"It's fine I think. I hate to break this to you, but it's 9.30."

"What!" Sandra tried to shout angrily but her tired voice only managed to whisper it. She pulled herself up, trying not to hurt Gerry by resting all her body weight on him.

"I better get packing" Gerry started to gather all his belongings from around the room into his bag.

"Yeah me too." Sandra slid out from under the duvet and realised she was only wearing her underwear. She pulled her clothes back on quickly before Gerry really had a chance to notice. She slipped out of his room and into hers and hoped no one like Strickland was walking by and could see her.

"Where have you two been?" Jack exclaimed as Gerry and Sandra finally arrived by reception with their bags to check out.

"I've got a lot of stuff alright Jack. And I might have overslept." Sandra admitted shyly.

"That's not like you."

"I know Jack", she glanced up at Gerry who was standing opposite her and met his eyes, "it's not like me at all." To Jack and Brian it just sounded like she was tired, but Gerry knew exactly what she meant, and he could see exactly what last night had meant to her. While he was packing he couldn't stop thinking about how right it was to have Sandra there with him, and how she didn't freak out or shout at him.

"Come on, Esther will wonder where I am." Brain picked up his bags and walked out of reception, with the others following closely behind.

The car ride back was quite quiet with only really Jack and Brian making any of the conversation. Both Gerry and Sandra had an awful lot on their minds, neither of them were now sure how to approach the subject of last night, and most of all, finally admit they needed each other.

Jack and Brian eventually fell asleep in the back of the car, leaving just Gerry and Sandra in an awkward silence, exactly what Sandra had wanted to avoid.

They both suddenly spoke each other's name at the same time.

"You first." Sandra spoke hoping that she could leave the hard work to Gerry.

"Sandra. I.."

"Guys, how far is it now?" Jack suddenly spoke from the back seat scaring both Gerry and Sandra.

"Um not long now, about 15 minutes." Sandra tried her best to sound relaxed, and not like she had just jumped out of her skin.

The car went quiet again now that Jack was awake, and Sandra drove even faster back to the boys houses than she should have. She just wanted to talk to Gerry.

She pulled up outside Gerry's house. "There you go." She said cheerfully, hoping that she could lift the tension between them.

"You want to come in?"

"I think I better, for my sanity if not yours."

Sandra sat down on the sofa and Gerry positioned himself next to her, leaving just a small space between them.

"Sandra. I know I shouldn't, but I just can't stop thinking about that kiss. And now to add to that I can't stop thinking about last night. It just felt so.." Gerry stopped unsure of how to describe his feelings. But he didn't need to.

"Perfect." Sandra spoke quietly as she stared into Gerry's eyes. "I realised this morning, that I want to wake up like that everyday, with you next to me."

"Oh Sandra" Gerry smiled as he cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. Gerry slowly moved forward and gently kissed Sandra's lips, in the most gentle but wonderful his he could think of, well apart from their last kiss the other night!

Sandra wrapped her arms around Gerry's neck to steady herself from falling backwards. "Are you sure this is what you want Gerry ?" Sandra spoke as she pulled back from their kiss. "I can be a moody cow you know."

Gerry chuckled "Yes, I do know!"

Sandra's mock horrified look didn't last long as this time she didn't fall back on the sofa, she was pushed.

The end.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this, it means a lot!**

**Thanks **

**:) xxx**


End file.
